1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile unit communication apparatus having digital and analog communication modes and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile unit communication apparatus having digital and analog communication modes for communicating with a network through a base station in either of digital or analog communication mode is known.